


It Can Think

by VigilantSycamore



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cannibal Dinosaurs, POV Indominus Rex, Sapient Indominus Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantSycamore/pseuds/VigilantSycamore
Summary: The Indominus Rex was the first dinosaur created artificially by humans. While it lived, it showed a remarkable level of intelligence. What went through its head as the events of Jurassic World unfolded? Perhaps something like this.





	It Can Think

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a couple of months ago, when I watched Jurassic World. Mainly thanks to TV Tropes pointing out how smart the Indominus Rex is. The title even comes from the trope that definitely applies here.

The Other is annoying. Profoundly so.

Being alone is preferable. There was no need to share meat with anything back then, much less any Other. There was no need to give time or company to any Other either. If it was better when there was no Other, perhaps there should no longer _be_ any Other. Things should return to the way they were, yes. There is meat in the World again and the Other is already eating it. The meat shall not be shared this time. If the Other enjoys the meat so much, it shall _be_ meat!

The Other-meat tastes different. The Other-meat is less… something. Something which the meat that appears in the World has that the Other-meat does not. But it has more of something else.

So, there is more than one kind of meat. But that raises the question: where does the other meat come from?

***

The Things put the meat in the World. It’s the Murmuring Things that give the meat, but the Murmuring Thing moves and so did the Other. It smells too, and it glows with heat. The Other did that too. The smelly, moving, glowing things are meat. Or perhaps not. But that has to be checked.

The Murmuring Things come through the Door. They’ll come through the Door the next time they bring the meat and they always bring the meat at the same time.

***

The smelly, moving, glowing things _are_ meat. One of the Murmuring Things is bleeding and making noise. The other one is making noise too, but it’s a different kind of noise. The noise the Murmuring Thing with both arms is making… that must be fear. Just fear. The other Murmuring Thing is making noise because of pain too. It’s arm tastes better than the other meats. Murmuring Things are the best kind of meat.

***

The Murmuring Things have stopped coming. Meat doesn’t want to be eaten while it can move? Well, meat can be chased.

There’s a different Thing that brings the meat. This Thing doesn’t smell like meat. It’s an arm, but it’s not a meat-arm. This new Thing is a big, long arm that comes from over the wall of the World and brings the meat down on a claw. The Claw can stay. The Claw is not annoying and it is not meat.

But if the Claw is coming over the wall of the World that means that there is something past the wall.

Which means that the World does not stop at the wall. The World is bigger than this… this Place.

Just how big is it?

***

What!?

The Other has returned!? Well it will be eaten again!

Wait. That’s not the Other. That’s… It’s _me_.

Me. _I_ am _me_. That Thing _I_ can see in the wall is _me_. I. Me. I. Me.

_I_ think it’s time for _me_ to start thinking about _my_ Place.

***

The Me-Wall isn’t just the Me-Wall. It’s a hole. There are more of the Murmuring Things on the other side. I know, I can see their heat. They’re watching me. If I broke the Me-Wall I could eat the Murmuring Things. And then I could get out of my Place and into other Places.

I _will_ break the Me-Wall!

***

I can’t break the Me-Wall.

***

If I can see the Murmuring Things’ heat through the Me-Wall, maybe they can see mine. But I can hide my heat. The Other used to hide its heat sometimes and the Other was like me.

Did I just say that? The Other was _nothing_ like me, the Other was _stupid_!

Anyway. If I hide my heat, they won’t know where I am. They’ll send someone in to check, which means they’ll open the Door again. I remember the Door. That’s how the Murmuring Things used to come in. I can use the Door to come out. And I can eat the Murmuring Things too.

***

My plan worked. I’m free.

The Murmuring Things are scared. Scared Murmuring Things taste better. There’s a Murmuring Thing hiding behind the Strange Rock. It’s made of the same things as the Claw. The Murmuring Thing is not good at hiding. I can see it _and_ its heat _and_ I can smell its fear. But I think I’ll let it think it can live.

I can hear its relief. It is… amusing. Yes, that’s it. It’s amusing how relieved the Murmuring Thing is.

It’s even more amusing how scared it is now that I’ve thrown the Strange Rock away. That amusement tastes almost as good as the meat.

There was another Murmuring Thing left. I… It must have hidden its scent somehow. And it must be lying against the ground, that’s why I can’t see its heat. The ground is so hot, it masks the Murmuring Thing’s heat. But why can’t I see _it_.

It could be hiding under the Claw. But I don’t want to throw the Claw. The Claw can stay.

I’ll find the other Murmuring Thing later and _then_ I’ll make it scared before I eat it. That’s what it gets for hiding from me so cleverly.

***

I remember something. Pain in my neck. The Murmuring Things started running before I attacked them, back in my Place. How did they know? The pain is back now too. It has been since I escaped, but I’m noticing it more now.

Clever Murmuring Things. The pain is how they know where I am. So if I take out the thing causing the pain, they won’t be able to follow me. I can even stay where it is and wait for Murmuring Things to come - they don’t want me to escape, so they’ll hunt me. And then I can kill them.

Clever Murmuring Things. But I’m more clever.

***

I was right. Murmuring Things came. They thought they were hunting me, but they’re too easy to kill. _They must be the prey_. So I don’t have to change my colour _or_ hide my heat, do I? I don’t need to hide, the Murmuring Things are the ones that have to hide.

***

The Murmuring Things in the… what is that? Some sort of round wall? A really smooth rock?

Well, they’re making fear-noises. Loud fear-noises. It’s annoying, but I’ll eat them later. First, I’ll eat this Hard Thing.

It hit me! It _dared_ to hit _me_ in the leg! The Hard Thing will pay. I can’t bite its head off, but my claw touched a soft part. The Hard Thing’s underside is soft! I can flip it over and bite out its Inside!

That was enjoyable. Better than the Hard Thing’s meat. But the Murmuring Things are still tasty, I’ll still eat them. I can easily pick up the round-wall-smooth-rock and smash it open.

Did they just escape? The Murmuring Things are starting to get _really annoying!_ These Murmuring Things will die slowly too. And painfully. Just like the other Murmuring Thing that escaped me.

Maybe they’re moving where all the heat is. That must be where the other Murmuring Things are, they’re the only ones that talk to each other enough to know to run away from me.

***

The Big Things are _so_ scared. I don’t even need to eat them all, there’s so much meat. But that doesn’t mean I can’t _kill_ them all. The weak ones and the smaller ones are in the middle. The bigger, stronger ones are protecting them. But they’re scared and they’re trying to run. I can run faster than them. I can kill them easily too. Just a few scratches and they bleed to death. Then they’re just meat.

Maybe I’ll even let them walk for a little while before they die.

I’ll attack from this side a few times, scare them so they run upwind of me. They won’t smell me, but I’ll smell them and follow where they’re going. Then I can attack another one. Then they’ll run upwind again. And I’ll do the same thing again. And again. And again until only the weak and small ones are left. _That_ will be the most fun part of the slaughter. The screams…

***

The Murmuring Thing and its mate escaped me again! I will kill them _all_ slowly: them _and_ the two small ones!

Still, now more Murmuring Things are here, in something noisy that flies. They’re trying to kill _me_. Well I’ll kill _them_! The noisy things in the Clear Walls get noisier when I get closer and I can see them flying, maybe if I set them loose that will teach the Murmuring Things a lesson! All it will take is to send the Murmuring Things’ noisy flying thing crashing through the Clear Walls: _they’ll_ die and I’ll just scare the Flying Things into flying somewhere else.

***

There are lots of Murmuring Things, but there are also different Things. They’re like me or like the Other, but… smaller. I heard them making bark-sounds, maybe I can do that too.

I can. I can, and now they’re on my side because the Murmuring Things attacked them. It’s so amusing: all I had to do was make a few noises and now they’re killing all the Murmuring Things for me.

The first Murmuring Thing to escape from me is here too! Maybe the Barking Things will kill _it_ as well! Or I might do that myself.

One of the Barking Things just died. Its burning meat smells strange. Maybe that’s why the other Barking Things won’t eat it. Or maybe they only want to eat Murmuring Things, like I do.

***

Oh this is too good to be true! _All four_ of the Murmuring Things that I hate more than the rest of them, in the same place? This is going to be amusing. Maybe the small ones are their young? I think I’ll kill them first. Something tells me young are more important to meat-things than other fully grown meat-things. Or maybe I’ll command the Barking Things to kill them for me. Yes, that sounds better.

Did they just refuse? How dare they! Of course, they’re just Things, they don’t understand that I’m the master so I have to kill them to show it.

How convenient that they’re throwing themselves at me. I can easily throw them all off of me. That should be enough to kill them on its own.

I think they’re all dead now. One of them definitely is, it burnt when it fell. But the Murmuring Things are still alive. The female’s escaped. I can kill it later. These ones die first.

What? What _is_ that?

It dares strike me! Does it not know who I am!? I’ll have to teach this one a lesson as well!

It’s stronger than I thought. And smarter. It’s more dangerous than any of the Things I’ve killed so far. But it will die too.

One of the Barking Things is still alive! And of course it decided to attack me now. Most frustrating.

They’ve almost won. I’m near the water now and I’m bleeding. But I can still stand.

I can still stand and I will kill them! I will kill them a-

***

There’s water all around me.

I can’t breathe.

The Water Thing’s teeth are biting into me.

Am I dying?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. Hopefully it wasn't too bad! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
